


This loneliness won't last for long

by Shamandalie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>José fulfilled all of his dreams and won everything what one man can win. But something...someone is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This loneliness won't last for long

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of Gale Song by The Lumineers are very important, implied all over the story. Listen to the song first! :)  
> Story is in polish, sorry.

Spojrzał na zdjęcia wiszące w jego gabinecie - tak, to była długa i przede wszystkim (choć mogłoby się wydawać, że było zgoła inaczej) samotna droga. Tym bardziej dla zmęczonego mężczyzny, a przecież zmęczenie ostatnio było dla niego uczuciem dominującym...Jednak patrząc na zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie, znużenie znikało z jego twarzy, robiąc miejsce uśmiechowi spokojnego szczęścia, tak charakterystycznego dla ludzi spełnionych. Mimo wszelkich przeszkód, zdołał osiągnąć w swojej karierze wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzył. Liga Mistrzów z Porto, Interem, a w końcu także i z Chelsea. Mistrzostwo Świata i Europy z Portugalią (to nawet więcej, niż marzył), a oprócz tego dziesiątki pomniejszych trofeów. Wiedział, że zasłużył na nie wszystkie. W końcu pracował na triumf ciężej niż ktokolwiek inny byłby w stanie. Poświęcił swoim celom wszystko - tylko, że mało kto wiedział o tym "wszystkim". Mało kto wiedział o nim.

Zawsze podkreślał, że oprócz futbolu najważniejsza dla niego jest jego rodzina i miłość; szczęście swojej żony i dzieci cenił ponad wszystko. I powinien się teraz cieszyć - Tita miała swoją własną rodzinę, Zuca kończył studia...wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Tylko nie on. Irytowało go to - przecież powinien być zadowolony, nie było rzeczy, która poszłaby nie po jego myśli...jednak cały czas czegoś mu brakowało. Cały czas od dziesiątek lat. Był tak przyzwyczajony do tego braku, że w pewnym momencie przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Starał się zapełnić pustkę kolejnymi pucharami i z sezonu na sezon, a potem co dwa lata, udawało mu się to. A teraz, kiedy nie miał już nic do wygrania, poczucie braku wróciło, zdwojone i uciskające go gdzieś głęboko (sam nie wiedział gdzie, ale zadziwiająco przypominało to lewą stronę jego klatki piersiowej). Jednak tym razem nie potrafił się do tego uczucia przyzwyczaić. Teraz, patrząc na zdjęcia, które miał za chwilę umieścić w kartonie, do którego się pakował, pustka wydawała mu się nie do zniesienia. Mimo wszystko, postanowił ją zignorować i zaczął odpinać fotografie - każdej po kolei przyglądał się z uśmiechem, wspominając szczęśliwe chwile, które obrazowały. Oglądał własne załzawione oczy i obejmującego go Zanetti'ego po pamiętnym finale w 2010 roku...Boże, ile to już lat? Nawet Zanetti przeszedł na emeryturę, a wydawało się to niemożliwe...Uśmiechał się patrząc na szczęście wymalowane na twarzach swojej mistrzowskiej drużyny Portugalii i po raz kolejny zaczął żałować, że jego ojciec tego nie doczekał..W końcu to dla niego chciał objąć posadę szkoleniowca drużyny narodowej... _'_ Oh, weź się w garść' - pomyślał i szybko odpiął resztę zdjęć uwieczniających jego wygrane. To samo zrobił z fotografiami swojej rodziny; nie pozwolił, żeby znowu dotknęło go to przytłaczające uczucie braku, nie dopuścił do tego, aby oczy Tami znowu przybrały inny kształt, żeby ich kolor pogłębił się i...

Rozejrzał się dokoła, upewniając się, że niczego nie zostawił. Gabinet wyglądał czysto, wręcz sterylnie, jakby dopiero co oddano go do użytku. Jakby jego tam nigdy nie było. Cóż znaczy siedem lat w historii futbolu? Gdyby nic nie wygrał, byłby jednym z wielu... _"_ Gdybym nic nie wygrał, nikt by mnie tu nie trzymał przez siedem lat.." - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego twarz nadal nie straciła swojej urody, a przybrana w uśmiech wydawała się wręcz piękna. Był jednym z tych szczęśliwców, dla których czas jest przyjacielem.

Z nim też los obszedł się łagodnie. Wiedział to, widział zdjęcia.

"Zabawne...możesz nie znać czyichś myśli przez długie lata, ale i tak wiedzieć, jak wygląda dana emocja na jego twarzy..."

Westchnął; nienawidził tych dni, w trakcie których nie mógł uwolnić się od melancholii. Niestety, takowe zdarzały mu się coraz częściej. Zrzucał to na karb starości. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że powodem jest ta tęsknota, do której istnienia przez tak długi czas nie był w stanie się przyznać.

Wyszedł z gabinetu i po raz ostatni zamknął go na klucz. Chwilę stał, patrząc się na zamknięte drzwi; wątpliwości go przytłoczyły. Dlaczego zdecydował się zrezygnować z futbolu tak wcześnie? Miał dopiero 65 lat, to nie tak dużo jak na trenera. Dlaczego nie chciał nawet stanowiska dyrektorskiego?

Oficjalnym powodem było zmęczenie. Kolejnym, chęć zmian. A prawdziwym..myśl, że może przejście na emeryturę da mu odwagę. Że brak powodów do ukrywania się i zanik tej śmiesznej rywalizacji pozwoli na...właśnie, na co? Nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę pragnął.

Powoli zszedł na parking, a jedyną rzeczą jaką słyszał były jego kroki oraz oddech...i śmiech, który odezwał się w jego umyśle. Znajomy, a mimo to odległy. Tak dawno go nie słyszał.

Wsiadł do samochodu, położył ciężki karton na siedzeniu obok siebie i odpalił silnik. Nie miał ochoty na muzykę, ale radio włączyło się automatycznie...

_And there was a time_

_When I stood in line for love, for love, for love_

_But I let you go, oh, I let you go_

Oparł głowę o kierownicę i zacisnął mocno oczy.

***

_Deszcz padający na murawę był ciepły, zbyt ciepły jak na kwiecień, nawet w Barcelonie. José stał przy linii bocznej i oglądał piłkarza, który został dłużej po treningu i nadal ćwiczył wykonywanie rzutów wolnych, mimo, że zaczęło padać. I mimo, że zaczęło padać i on wcale nie musiał tam być, José został i oglądał jak zawodnik umieszcza piłkę w siatce lub posyła ją nad nią. Po paru minutach piłkarz jednak przerwał swój trening. Zebrał piłki i skierował się w stronę mężczyzny stojącego przy linii bocznej. Uśmiechnął się do niego, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie pytanie, żadnego uśmiechu. Nawet wygięcia warg._

_\- Dlaczego trenujesz wolne?_

_Pep wruszył ramionami._

_\- Zawsze trzeba próbować stać się jeszcze lepszym niż się jest, prawda?...Ale nie mów mi, że stałeś na tym deszczu tylko po to, żeby się o to spytać?_

_\- Lubię dużo wiedzieć. - powiedział starszy mężczyzna obojętnie._

_Pep zaśmiał się, a jego oczy rozbłysły._

_-Tak, wszyscy to już zdążyli zauważyć!_

_José uśmiechnął się. Kątem oka nadal obserwował cud, jakim były śmiejące się oczy drugiego mężczyzny._

_-Może pójdziemy razem na kawę? - spytał Pep. - W końcu muszę ci jakoś wynagrodzić, że specjalnie dla mnie zmokłeś._

***

Starając się wyrzucić z umysłu Barcelonę sprzed 30 lat, pomyślał o złotych piaskach Portugalii. Czekały go długie i zasłużone wakacje. A potem...potem w końcu zamieszka z Tami w jakimś pięknym zakątku jego ojczyzny, gdzie nie będzie miejsca dla nikogo innego oprócz ich samych. Popadnie w zapomnienie, pustkę (może jedną pustkę da się zapełnić inną?) i odejdzie od tego świata.

\---

Kiedy wtedy odchodził, powiedział, że nie chce tego robić. Częściowo skłamał - chciał rozpocząć własną karierę i odnieść sukces. Tylko jedna, mała część jego samego nie chciała iść. Zignorował ją. I nigdy tego nie żałował.

Ale może pierwsze kłamliwe zdanie spotęgowało prawdziwość drugiego - _"Będziesz w moich myślach i moim przeznaczeniu._ " W następnych latach często myślał z rezygnacją o tym zdaniu. I zastanawiał się, jak "przeznaczenie" mogło przemienić się w "przekleństwo".

Otworzył oczy, zmienił bieg i wyjechał z parkingu. Starał się za wszelką cenę skupić na drodze. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego każda brązowa rzecz przypominała mu czyjeś oczy.

***

_Leżeli na wznak koło siebie. Było cicho, jedyne, co słyszeli, to ich własne oddechy, dopiero co wracające do zwykłego rytmu. José chciał coś powiedzieć, nie wiedział tylko co. Coś, co nie będzie miałkie, ale także niezbyt wzniosłe. Coś normalnego, zwykłego. Zamiast tego przewrócił się na bok, podparł ręką i popatrzył na twarz Pepa. Jego oczy były wielkie i wpatrywały się gdzieś w przestrzeń. José mógłby przysiąc, że odbijały się w nich gwiazdy, chociaż tego dnia niebo za oknem było zachmurzone (takie szczegóły nie są ważne w momentach takich jak ten). Pep również spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się._

***

Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, kiedy parkował przed swoim domem. Nagle jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy płacze po nim. Że to pierwszy raz, kiedy dopuścił do siebie myśli o tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tyle lat temu w Barcelonie. Gdyby ktoś by go w tamtym momencie zobaczył - zanoszącego się histerycznym śmiechem, z łzami płynącymi po twarzy - mógłby go uznać jedynie za szaleńca. Miłość często robi z ludzi wariatów.

\---

Stanął w holu hotelu zarezerwowanego dla trenerów przybywających na zjazd. Dlaczego zgodził się na wygłoszenie tego wykładu? Tak, tęsknił za piłką nożną, ale powracać do niej poprzez przyjazd do miejsca, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy trenerzy...co za idiotyczny pomysł.

Skierował się do recepcji, ale po paru krokach przystanął. Jak mógłby nie poznać sylwetki stojącej zaledwie parę metrów przed nim? Niezdecydowany nie wiedział czy wycofać się, czy minąć go jak powietrze i po prostu zapytać recepcjonistki o klucz. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu bez wahania wybrałby drugą opcję. Teraz jednak został w miejscu. Tymczasem mężczyzna, który do tej pory szukał czegoś w swojej torbie, wyprostował się i rozejrzał dokoła. Z pewnością go dostrzegł, nawet zatrzymał przez chwilę na nim wzrok..jednak jego twarz pozostała obojętna. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Więc odpowiedź brzmi nie. Przejście na emeryturę niczego nie zmieniło. Boże, on cię nawet nie pamięta...w _ten_ sposób oczywiście. Poczuł się głupi i próżny przede wszystkim. Jak mógł myśleć, że przez te wszystkie lata on również udawał, że nie pamięta, mając tak naprawdę wszystko wyryte w głębi umysłu? Jak mógł myśleć, że po tylu latach on nadal może za nim tęsknić? Zaśmiał się.

"Nadal nie zadajesz sobie dobrego pytania, José." - pomyślał. - "Wiesz, jak wygląda dobre pytanie? Tak: Jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek przypuszczać, że po tym wszystkim co mu zrobiłeś, on mógł zachować dobre wspomnienia o tobie?... A wiesz, dlaczego mogłeś tak przypuszczać? Bo jesteś pieprzonym szefem. _Pieprzonym szefem_..."

\---

 _"Czy kiedy usłyszysz mój głos, wypowiesz moje imię?"_ \- nie pamiętał, ile minut stał na progu kawiarni hotelowej co chwilę powtarzając w myślach to idiotyczne zdanie. Co chwila próbował postąpić krok dalej, ale jakaś nieznana siła powstrzymywała go. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie bał się tak bardzo. Cały czas wmawiał sobie, że nie ma nic do stracenia; że nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to tak czy inaczej jutro wyjeżdża...ale nie mógł przemóc się, aby w końcu podejść do jego stolika.

Nagle poczuł czyjś dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony.

\- Tarasujesz przejście, Zé! - powiedział Rui, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. - Na co tak tam patrzysz?

Jego były asystent spojrzał w kierunku, w którym spoglądał on. Uśmiech na jego twarzy prawie niezauważalnie zbladł.

\- Oh. Wreszcie postanowiłeś skończyć ten komediodramat? - Rui zaśmiał się gorzko.

Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. 

-Wiedziałeś...?

Rui wolno pokiwał głową.

\- Zawsze, José. Dlatego nigdy nie miałem ci za złe, że...Zresztą, nieważne. Idź do niego. Kto wie, może to twoja ostatnia szansa?

Spojrzał niepewnie na młodszego Portugalczyka, ale kiedy zobaczył na jego twarzy zachęcający uśmiech, w końcu postąpił krok do przodu.

Rui patrzył, jak podchodzi do mężczyzny siedzącego przy stoliku w głębi sali. Kiedy zobaczył, jak wypowiada słowa powitania, a jego oczy rozświetlają się, uśmiechnął się smutno i wyszedł z kawiarni. Czasem przez długie lata tęsknimy za czymś, co mamy obok.

\---

\- Hej - powiedział niepewnie.

Pep podniósł wzrok znad gazety, którą czytał.

-José?

Poczuł euforię; wypowiedział je. Wypowiedział jego imię.

\- Mogę usiąść?

Katalończyk kiwnął głową; popatrzył na starszego mężczyznę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

Nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć. Jak się masz? Przepraszam? Pamiętasz może Barcelonę sprzed trzydziestu lat? Spojrzał na Pepa kątem oka i spuścił głowę. Co też mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby tu przychodzić...

\- Widziałem wczoraj jak grałeś z Farią na boisku przed hotelem - José zdziwiony popatrzył na Pepa, kiedy ten zaczął mówić. - Dlaczego trenujesz wolne?

Pep spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, jednak z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. José miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Cóż, ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że zawsze trzeba próbować stać się lepszym niż się jest...

Przez następne minuty patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Co tu robisz, José? - padło w końcu pytanie.

Zamyślił się na chwilę, patrząc na twarz Pepa. Tak długo...

\- Kiedyś myślałem, że ta samotność nie będzie długo trwać; myliłem się. Chyba chcę cię o coś prosić; nawet do końca nie wiem, o co. Mogę poczekać. W końcu musisz wrócić do domu, prawda? Obaj musimy.

\---

Usta są niezwykłe; przez całe życie nie zmieniają się. Ich wielkość czy kształt nie zależą od wieku. Twoje włosy mogą zsiwieć, a twarz pokryć się zmarszczkami - jednak usta pozostaną różowe. Możesz czuć się stary i zmęczony, ale twoje wargi będą nadal miękkie. Poza tym usta posiadają coś w rodzaju pamięci; są w stanie rozpoznać wargi innej osoby, którą kiedyś zwykłeś całować, nawet jeśli było to trzydzieści lat temu. I automatycznie dopasowują się do tych warg, przywołując na język smak minionych lat.

Przypomniał sobie, jak smakuje barceloński deszcz.


End file.
